


How to treat a lady

by IDair



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Peter Pan is a Little Shit, Peter Pan is not Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold's Father, Possessive Peter Pan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDair/pseuds/IDair
Summary: Wendy Darling meets Captain Hook. Peter Pan is not exactly ecstatic about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this floating unfinished in my drafts for so long I kinda grow fond of it. Just kidding.  
> Warnings: M rated, kinda dark, no stuff for children here, okay? When it comes to OUAT!Pan is always better to warn you all people.

Mr. Smee hated the hot, wet air of the Neverland jungle. 

The Captain sent him scouting on the beach and an order was an _order_ , he certainly didn’t want his anger on him but damn it, he really, really _hated_ that jungle.

He drags his feet across the branches, sweat dripping on his forehead, cheeks hot, his red hat in place warming up his entire face. He takes it off, keeps walking.

No one seemed to be around.

That was good.

He was ab o ut to turn around and g o  back to the Jolly Roger, when something,  _someone_ appear in his visual field.   
Mr. Smee look s up again and blink s.

Some blonde hair and a white dress flutter in the midst of green, where the forest slid towards the beach, making an almost ethereal figure take form in front of his eyes.

Mr. Smee narrows his eyes.

He squints  hard.

She was…

* * *

“A _girl_?”

Back on the  deck of the  Jolly Roger, Captain Hook puts down his telescope, eyebrows knot ted together  on his forehead . 

“What _girl_? Maybe you have poor eyesight, Mr. Smee. You must be mistaken. Pan’s minions are all _boys_.” The Captain fights hard the urge to rolls his eyes.

Really? They were called the Lost _Boys_ , it should have been obvious enough even for someone as dumb-head as Smee. 

“No, I _swear_ I saw her, Captain. She was a girl and quite a pretty one, I might add”

Hook jerks his head to look back at his boatswain.

His eyes are pensive, confused. His frown grows even deeper on his forehead.

* * *

Killian Jones  was really the furthest to understand ing the workings of the devious mind of that  _demon-boy_ (as he liked to call Pan), nor  did he want to.

For his own safety, he learned pretty fast how to keep his distance from everything that was Pan’s concern.

And in Neverland  that was  pretty much  _everything._

But if that Mr Smee's  words were  true, well, that was really  _intriguing_ to say at least,  f or lack of better words. 

Pan never showed interest in girls before.

Hook highly doubted he knew anything at all about the pleasures of the female company.

And even if he knew a lot _better_ than to trust the mask the devil showed, Pan was still in the body of _lad_ after all. 

And if the lad was finally going through puberty, well, it could  only  me a n  _dreadful_ things were ahead f or all of them. 

Surely, that was one good reason to keep himself off the land for quite a while.

But still, he couldn't shake the idea.

The news that there was a girl on the island, that Pan brought a girl was just too good to pass on and not _see_ for himself. 

* * *

“You are _indeed_ a pretty one”

The voice speaking the words is deep, adult and totally stranger and makes Wendy spin around, suddenly.

The sun hits Hook’s cheekbones and the water behind him sparkles as blue as his eyes.

The ocean murmurs, waves crash behind him, almost singing a song to introduce him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I'd update faster? Yeah, me neither. :P
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter? Happy reading!

Wendy blinks. She stares at the tall, handsome (could she really call him that?) man with dark hair and a full black leather attire standing right in front of her.

He was  _definitely_  an adult. But, how was that possible? She thought there were  _no_  grownups in Neverland.

"I must say I'm surprised Pan can even choose his little..." Hook pauses, clicks his tongue, looking for the right word, " _pets_ " he finishes.

A familiar, British (maybe?) accent swirls over his voice, lowering it into a sweet mockery and Hook's eyebrows rise up in a  _too_  familiar and suggestive manner. His blue eyes glint with malice.

 _Pets?_  Wendy frowns in annoyance and she instinctively takes a step back.

She knew Neverland was full of dangers already and this  _ _man__  could not bring anything good either. Plus, she knows nothing of him. "Who are you?" she asks, her voice lightly shaking.

"Oh, right. I haven't introduce myself, how  _bad form_  of me," he smiles, "Killian Jones," he says and makes some kind of over-pretentious bow to her, "but I must say I prefer  _Captain _,"__ he clears his throat, "Captain  _Hook _.__ " He steps closer to her, wavering his left arm and showing the hook at the end of it.

Wendy's eyes flicker on the shining steel appendage but doesn't step forward, nor she move further away. Hook smirks.

She cannot trust him, she knows that, but she still can't tell if she should be afraid of him or not.

But the fact is, she's  _not_. She's not afraid of him. There's something about him that... reassures her, that tells her not to fear him, as crazy as it might be.

Killian's…  _Hook_ 's smirk is wild, his voice is deep and it sends a shiver down her back, the same way Peter's does sometimes but his eyes, his eyes are nothing like Peter's.

They're blue, charming, and despite the apparent maliciousness, there's something softer in them. Something that doesn't match the rest of his darkness.

As she stands on her spot, he comes closer, "What's your name,  _love_?" his breaths, his face suddenly inches from hers.

Wendy flutters her eyelashes, opens her mouth, hesitates. From this close, he really does look  _ _handsome.__

"Wendy" she murmurs. Then, quietly, she adds "Wendy Darling"

" _Wendy_ " he says, almost testing how the name sounds on his lips. She feels his breath on her cheek. His hook brushes away the hair from her shoulder, lingering there.

Wendy for a moment is lost staring as his blue eyes.

He is more than just handsome, he has something that... he's outright  _charming_.

Her gaze slips down the scar on his right cheekbone, the facial hair and his red, soft-looking lips. Her mouth parts on its on accord, she only vaguely hears her sighing in the air between them but then, a sudden noise behind her makes her jump. They both turn their heads.

"I wouldn't move any further if you still care about your other hand,  _Captain_ "

Pan is standing tall over a pointy rock on the coast behind them. His arms crossed over his chest, eyebrows hard and green eyes unreadable.

Hook throws down his head, annoyed, like he was interrupted in the middle something really important, then he forces a smile. "Pan" he greets him, "I was  _ _just__  wondering when you'd introduce me to your latest…  _guest_. But apparently I have to do everything myself, don't I?"

Peter jumps off the rock, walks right towards them.

"It's not like you ever  _bothered_  before" Peter dismisses him, throwing a glare at the hook still on Wendy's shoulder.

Wendy follows his eyes and only then she seems to remember how close Hook still was. And it seems the Captain had no intention to move further away from her. Now that Pan had his attention, Wendy steps away from him to keep a somewhat  _respectful_ distance between them.

"Never saw a  _lass_ here before" Hooks smirks.

"Things change" Peter states, lips thinned. His answer makes Hook burst into laughter.

 _Yes, and the Jolly Roger is a horse _,__ he thought. He's been in Neverland for God's know how long and  _ _nothing__  had ever changed in Pan's island.

Pan fights hard to keep the irritation from showing on his features, clenches his hand into a fist.

"What are you doing? You're  _recruiting_  girls now?" Hook grins, the humor still in his voice.

"Maybe if it were your business you'll know" Pan smirks back.

"Well, I would understand if you wanted a change, especially since she is such… a  _darling_." Peter rolls his eyes, makes a face, showing exactly how  _awful_ he thought his pun was. "It does make me wonder… What are you doing with her?" Hook throws a glance towards Wendy and his toungue pushes againt his inner cheek, like he was thinking right then of all the things  _he_ could do with her.

Wendy stands awkwardly, her cheeks flush. Under the sunlight, Peter's pale cheeks seems to turn pink too, but it lasts just the fraction of a moment, then almost as he wished it away, his face hardens and his frown only grows deeper and more dangerous.

" _None_  of your business" Pan punctuates the words almost into Hook's face, hissing them with hatred.

His anger was mounting faster than usual and Peter didn't know  _why_.

Playing with Hook has always been fun. Him and the pirates were a nice diversion when he felt bored. Every word, every move of his has always been precisely calculated when he played with the Captain. But now, the imagine of him with his  _bloody_  hand -  _hook_ \- on Wendy burned out into his brain and he suddenly felt like boiling. He felt livid, fuming.

"You think? I beg to differ, because  _I _,__ unlike you _ _,__ would know exactly what to do with a girl like her. I" he pauses to look at Wendy again, as if he left space for her to wonder what he meant. A positively  _lustful_ light in his eyes. The tip of his tongue flicks out to lick the corner of his lip, " _definitely_ would."

Wendy doesn't know why but right then her mind focuses on the fact that she is standing there, on the beach in her white nightgown and it seems really the most inappropriate dress to wear in front of two... gentlemen. She flinches, blushing ever harder, looks back at Peter.

He wasn't looking at her though, his eyes fixed on Hook. His gaze turned to stone.

The wind blows cold around them. Peter's mood changed and definitely not for the best.

He appears right in front of Hook suddenly, "Go back to your ship, if you still wanna live another day" he rumbles right to his face.

Hook doesn't move, with his smirk firm in place, he holds Pan's gaze for just  _one_  second. One second _too_  long.

It happens so fast, Wendy could barely see it.

In an instant, Pan lifts his arm, spread out his hand and Hook flies across the beach and then fall down on his back, on the sand with a hard thump _ _.__

_Magic._

Wendy gasps. The Captain moans in pain, as he tries to sit up. Pan steps in front of him before he has a chance to get up, making sure Hook remembered very well that his magic is strong enough to hurt him, to kill him right  _there_. Pan lowers to him, one elbow on his bent knee, he looks at Hook straight in the eyes. His face darker than ever.

"Go back to your ship," Peter hisses again, "and if you still have dear your life, make sure neither  _you_ nor any other  _grownups_  of your little crew set foot on the land again without my permission."

And because Hook  _did_  care for his life, he did as Pan said and left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, again.
> 
> Did you enjoy the Hook/Wendy/Pan fab three dynamic? Let me know! See you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new experiment I'm trying out.  
> I really don't wanna stop writing but since I'm a serial procrastinator with serious time management issues, from now on, I decided I'm gonna split up this story into short chapters so I can edit and post them faster and hopefully (?) more regularly.  
> Would that be alright with you guys? Please, let me know down below.  
> Also how do you feel about this chapter?  
> I just couldn't not throw Hook in the middle of the giant dis-functionality of Peter and Wendy and somehow it turned into this.  
> As always, the biggest thank you for reading.


End file.
